Another emo love history
by R.Gates
Summary: ¿Seguro que no existe nadie perfecto?
1. Chapter 1

-¡Cállate, Rober! -le ordenó María.

María es de las pocas personas que conozco que te pueden hacer callar a la primera. Con su impotente voz y sus duros puños bien preparados para pegarte.

-¡Si no he dicho nada! -reprochó Roberto.

Roberto es de ése tipo de personas que te pueden caer bien o mal dependiendo de sus comentarios.

-Qué pesados sois, la próxima vez no salgo con vosotros -les avisé.

Yo, Charlie, soy de esas personas que pueden ser optimistas o pesimistas dependiendo de lo que ocurra.

-Venga, va, callaos todos -Ana, cómo te adoro.

Ana es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde preescolar y, desde entonces, no nos hemos separado nunca. Es de las pocas personas que saben arreglar las malas situaciones que se planteen.

-¡Mirad, un poni! -dijo Sandra.

Sandra es de ésas personas que dicen cosas inoportunas e improvistas en momentos indebidos.

Estábamos en uno de los múltiples parques del centro de Alicante, era viernes y el Sol se despedía de nosotros. El parque era grande, mejor dicho, no era un parque, pero sí lo era. Estabamos en el skatepark del Castillo de San Fernando, donde hay una zona con bancos y árboles, a éso me refiero. Cada uno vestía de diferente manera.

Yo, por ejemplo, llevaba una camiseta negra de manga larga (puesto que era febrero) de Alesana bajo una chaqueta a rayas blancas y negras. Tenía unos vaqueros oscuros, oscurísimos, pero que no eran negros, sujetados con un cinturón a cuadros blancos y negros. Y de calzado, si mal no recuerdo, llevaba unas Converse negras.

Eve y yo éramos las únicas que vestían 'emo', yo lo era (y lo soy), Eve no, ella era más skater: llevaba una camiseta de Eminem y una gorra de Monster.

También nos diferenciamos en que ella tiene el pelo rizado y es morena, yo, en cambio, tengo el pelo liso y soy rubia. Pero nuestros ojos son los mismos, azul apagado.

El resto es...más variado: hay desde pijos hasta canis. Pero nos llevamos bien, que es un puntazo.

Estábamos hablando tranquilamente de nuestras cosas hasta que María se fue a saludar a alguien que acababa de llegar junto a cinco o seis más. Todos skaters, pero uno emo. Fue al primero que vi, los demás me daban igual. He de admitir que era guapo, bastante guapo.

Volvió y aquellos a los que había saludado se metieron a las rampas. Oíamos el rodar de las ruedas. Alguna que otra vez desviaba la mirada buscando a aquel emo-skater que me había llamado la atención.

Y me llamaron al móvil. Era Álvaro.

-Dime.

-Vamos para allá, que, por si no lo sabes, es la una de la mañana.

-¡MADRE!

Se nos había ido la noción del tiempo por completo, la que nos esperaba a cada uno en su casa. Bueno, Roberto se salvaba, tiene unos padres que para qué, no le regañan por nada, una vez sacó un 2 en un exámen y, aún así, lo llevaron al cine. Tiene un chollo de padres, no como los míos, que ni se pasan por casa, están todo el tiempo de viaje. De Madrid a Berlín, de Berlín a París, de París a Londres...la última vez que los vimos fue hace seis meses, y los vimos en una videollamada por Skype.

Pues, hasta que no llegaron mi hermano y las madres de María y Sandra, estuvimos bebiendo Monster, pero ¡eh!, sin abusar, que es malo.

Alguien me dio un calbote por detrás, y me giré para verle.

-Álvaro, piérdete -le sugerí con la mano en la cabeza.

-Vámonos.

María y Roberto se fueron en el coche de la madre de María, Eve y Sandra se fueron con la madre de Sandra, y a Ana y a mí nos llevó Álvaro. He de admitir que el coche que se compró hace unos meses está chulísimo, pero, aun que papá y mamá nos pasen 5.000 € al mes, mi hermano dice que es mejor administrar bien el dinero, que con Zapatero de presidente nada bueno nos espera.

Cuando dejamos a Ana en la portería de su casa Álvaro me echó una buena reprimenda.

-Te dije que te quería en casa antes de las once -estaba enfadado, mucho.

-¡Jolín, se nos olvidó!

-¡Se "nos" olvidó, no! ¡Se TE olvido!

Entramos por la puerta principal de nuestro piso continuando el hilo de la discusión. Hasta que me harté y me lancé al sofá. Álvaro sólamente se acercó, pero no se sentó.

-Voy a hacer la cena, ve a ponerte el pijama -me dijo, algo más calmado que antes.

Salí del salón-comedor y caminé por el pasillo hasta la segunda puerta a la derecha. Se me había olvidado subir la persiana, aunque poco importaba, me habría tocado bajarla de todas formas. Me quité todo aquello que llevaba encima y me puse mi pijama: la camiseta de manga corta y los pantalones largos, pero todo gris. Tenía unos zapatos de andar por casa con forma de león, que ya tienen unos años, pero me vienen igualmente. Cogí la ropa y caminé con ella hasta la puerta que había dentro de la cocina, en la que mi hermano estaba preparando la ensalada. Dejé la ropa dentro de la lavadora y salí al salón, me tumbé en el sofá y encendí la televisión.

Estaban echando Aída, así que me conformé con aquello. Nunca me han gustado los programas como el Sálvame o semejantes, me parecen absurdos.

Álvaro salió con un bol lleno de ensalada y un plato con tostadas.

-Saca la cubertería del aparador.

-Yes, my lord.

Había terminado de ver Kuroshitsuji hacía poco, todavía estaba triste por el final de aquel grandioso anime, y por la muerte de Alois. Qué asco le tengo a Cloude, en serio.

Pues nada; saqué dos platos, dos cuchillos, dos tenedores y dos vasos. Álvaro volvía de la cocina con dos servilletas, una lata de cerveza y la jarra de agua. Sí, no me gusta ni la coca-cola, ni la fanta.

Álvaro es, desde mi punto de vista, el mejor hermano del mundo. Sí, como todo humano tiene sus momentos de cólera, pero se le pasa enseguida. Y es de los pocos hermanos con un gran sentido del humor.

Notaba que el móvil vibraba bajo el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me habían mandado un mensaje, porque la vibración duró poco.

"Spro q duermas bn, cari", sí, sí, y yo.

Alejandro, púdrete en el infierno, anda, "querido". Me tiene harta ese tío, además que tiene 17, dos años más que yo, se cree que voy a hacer como las demás y a estar todo el día tras él. Todo lo guapo que quieran, pero de inteligencia, poca.

Dejé el móvil sobre la mesa y mi hermano preguntó: -¿De quién era?

Fue una falsa pero eficaz mentira: -Roberto, un chiste que le han mandado.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté por los sonoros gritos de mi hermano, ya sabía con quién hablaba por teléfono.

Álvaro caminaba por el pasillo con el móvil en la mano, conjurando maleficios a diestro y siniestro. Me levanté y miré el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana. Era muy pronto para ser un sábado.

-Fermín, ¿verdad? -pregunté. La respuesta estaba clarísima.

-Sí, quiere que le ayude con el nuevo acuario de la clase.

Mi hermano está estudiando biología en la universidad. Dice que que quiere ser biólogo, y lo dice desde que tenía 15 años, cuatro menos que ahora.

Yo, en cambio, quiero ser muchas cosas. Pero tengo clara una de ellas: arquitecta. En los Sims creo tantas casas que ya no se cuales son las mías y cuales las del juego.

En todo caso, Álvaro tuvo que irse a la uni y me dejó el desayuno preparado. Tras tomármelo, me tumbé en el sofá a ver LQSA (03/04/2013, Mariví Bilbao, D.E.P.). Entré a Skype, puesto que me había llevado el portátil por si me aburría. Estaban casi todos conectados, y al ver que mi estado estaba en verde (on-line) me agregaron a la multi que tenían. Estaban planeando ir al cine, me preguntaron si quería y, lógicamente, acepté.

Pasaron horas y horas hasta que Álvaro llegó. Venía cansado, se le notaba en el andar. Se dejó caer a mi lado y cambió el canal al FDF, que estaban echando CSI: New York. Preferí no molestarle y acabó durmiéndose. Me marché a mi cuarto y empecé a ver los vídeos que Mariodickstroy había subido recientemente.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegó el día en el que nos íbamos al cine. Yo iba muy arregladita, si así se le puede decir a ir vestida con un pitillo rojo, una camiseta de HIM y unas vans negras. También me pinté los ojos, no utilicé más maquillaje, pues no quería que me relacionasen con un oso panda. Me hice una coleta, dejando un mechón a cada lado de delante para que adornase el flequillo al que le tuve que poner medio bote de laca para que no se cayese. A veces ser emo tiene sus desventajas.

Álvaro me acercó hasta el Ábaco 3D de San Vicente, no se marchó hasta ver que llegaban los demás.

Para mi gran sorpresa resultó que María había llamado a su amigo del otro día, el del skatepark, y también estaba aquel emo que me llamó la atención.

Por desgracia, nos topamos con Alejandro y dos amigos suyos que me caen fatal, al igual que él. Tuvimos que ir a la misma sesión, y estuve dos horas y media siendo abrazada y toqueteada por mi "novio", si no lo llego a frenar allí, no quiero imaginarme lo que me habría hecho. Estuve sentada al lado de aquel emo también, que se llama Cameron (se lo pregunté a María antes de entrar), y le pillé mirándome/nos más de una vez.

Al terminar la película quisieron ir al baño antes de irnos y, cuando iba a entrar, Alejandro me agarró del brazo con tal fuerza que casi me lo aplasta. Me dio un beso forzado al que intenté oponerme. Una vez me soltó entré mosqueada al baño donde estaban las chicas y algunas más que no conocíamos. Creí ver varias cabezas asomadas al marco de la puerta, y me eran familiares, uno de ellos era el amigo de María y, por el cristal, ví que Cameron estaba apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos. Por primera vez le vi los ojos, eran verdes, de un verde apagado. Aquellos ojos se cruzaron con los míos, que eran la clara representación de cansancio. Pero no cansancio de estar cansado, para nada, cansancio de siempre lo mismo, cansancio de tener lo que no quieres, día tras día.

Me miré el brazo, lo tenía rojo. Alejandro ha sido desde siempre un completo bruto, sino que os lo diga Ismael, que fue el último con el que se peleó en el patio.

Álvaro venía a recogerme a las nueve, quedaban tres horas hasta entonces. Decidieron ir al pequeño parque que hay frente al gimnasio. Unos hacían el imbécil, otros estábamos sentados en los bancos.

Alejandro y sus perros falderos se marcharon, pues tenían nosequé en la explanada.

Me quedé yo sola en un banco, ya que los demás estaban haciendo el mono, como ya he dicho. Para mi sorpresa, a mi lado se sentó Cameron. Empezamos a hablar un poco, rompiendo el hielo, y me preguntó algo que no esperaba responder.

- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en fingir una relación con Alejandro?

Me lo pensé dos veces antes de responder, es cierto que Alejandro me había gustado un pelín, pero no resultó ser lo que yo creía: - Porque...le tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿A ése cretino? -sus palabras eran acompañadas de unas risitas. A él le parecía de lo más gracioso.

-Créeme, no sabes cómo puede llegar a ser a veces.

-Créeme, lo conozco, y es un completo subnormal que va de "popular", pero es un pringado.

Talvez tuviese razón, talvez no. En el colegio está rodeado de gente. SIEMPRE. La mayoría tías que dejan un rastro de babas tras ellas. En serio, no se cómo pude aceptar salir con él. Me arrepiento mucho.

Pero me surgió una duda. A Cameron no lo había visto nunca antes por el colegio, ni tampoco cuando salíamos de éste, por lo tanto ¿cómo podía conocer a Alejandro?

- ¿De qué conoces a Alejandro? -estaba más que claro que se conocían de algo, fuera lo que fuese.

Las palabras tardaron en salir, lo supe al instante. Talvez no debí preguntarle aquello: - Antes éramos amigos, muy amigos, hasta que se cambió de instituto y dejamos de hablarnos. Cuando nos cruzábamos por la calle lo veía con su pandilla, haciéndose el chulo, y supe que había cambiado.

Para ser sincera, nunca me había interesado el pasado de Alejandro, y aquello fue impactante.

- Quieres decir que...¿Alejandro antes era un nerd?

- Exacto.

Y la media hora que quedaba nos la pasamos hablando de nuestra vida.

Al final de la noche descubrí muchas cosas sobre Cameron: le encanta el post-hardcore y el emo-core, es hijo único y tiene 17 años.

Me había enamorado de uno dos años mayor que yo. LOL.

En el coche Álvaro me miraba raro, estaba todo el rato mirando a través de la ventanilla del copiloto, con una sonrisa de tonta que nadie me la quitaba. Miré mi móvil, miré aquel número con el nombre de 'Cameron'. Nos habíamos intercambiado los números.

Me había propuesto de salir una tarde a dar una vuelta por el centro, que me avisaría por WhatsApp.


	4. Chapter 4

El fin de semana pasó rápido. Muy rápido. Demasiado rápido. Y para colmo se me había olvidado estudiar para el examen de naturales.

Era un lunes, un odioso lunes al que nadie quiere (*Forever alone*).

Salí de mi cuarto y, cuando mi hermano me vio, se le quedó una expresión rara en la cara. Me preguntaba si tendría algo y, efectivamente, cuando me miré al espejo que había colgado en la pared, vi que tenía letras pintadas en la mejilla. Oia como mi hermano se reía desde la cocina. No era mi culpa quedarme dormida haciendo los deberes, ¿o sí?

Antes de desayunar pasé por el baño a lavarme la cara y quitarme aquellas manchas, para que mi hermano me dejase desayunar tranquilamente. Definitivamente, más que biologo, Álvaro debería dedicarse a cocinero.

Me encerré en mi habitación y abrí las dos grandes puertas de mi armario, buscando algo que ponerme, pero como era por la mañana (y ni había subido la persiana) cogí lo primero que pillé e hice lo mismo con las converse, que es lo que más abunda en mis calzados.

Cuando sali de allí para ir a la puerta de enfrente y peinarme vi como mi hermano cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Iría a vestirse, yo qué se.

Encendí la luz del baño y al fin pude ver la ropa que, aleatoriamente, llevaba aquel día.

Pues dejad que os diga, que no iba tan mal. Unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta púrpura pega, digo yo. Lo único que allí desencajaba eran las converse, que llevaba puestas las azules. Pero como la pereza se apodera de mí los lunes por la mañana, y los martes, y los miércoles, y los juev...que me voy del tema. Pues éso, que no me iba a cambiar las converse ahora que me quedaban diez minutos para que la aguja más pequeña descansase junto al número ocho.

Me cepillé los dientes y me peiné el cabello y, como todos los días, gasté medio bote de laca para que el flequillo quedase en su sitio. Mi hermano tocaba a la puerta con fuerza, al parecer tenía prisa. Recogí todo aquello y salí al salón. Sobre el sofá estaba mi mochila, la cual me alcé a la espalda y salimos de allí.

-¡Espera! ¡Mi móvil! -le dije, me lo había dejado en casa.

-Está en tu cartera -dijo mi hermano, seguro de sus palabras.

-¡Pero si lo había dejado cargando y no lo he vuelto a... !-en efecto, el móvil estaba en uno de los bolsillos- ...tocar...

-Vámonos, que llegaremos tarde.

Subimos al coche y, como hacía cada mañana, me apoderaba de la radio y ponía uno de los muchos CD's que teníamos en el coche. Como ni a mí ni a mi hermano nos gusta el reggaetón, puse la más famosa de todas las canciones de Guns & Roses. Íbamos cantando la letra de la canción, haciéndole los coros a Axel Rose hasta que veíamos agrandarse la estructura del instituto. Álvaro me dejó frente a la entrada, por la cual iban a entrar María y Roberto. Esperaron a que llegase hasta ellos y cruzamos el patio.

En el interior todo iba como de costumbre: corritos por todas partes, peleas, reggaetoneros con su música inundando los pasillos, que me daban pena. Aceleramos la marcha cuando vimos que alguien entraba por la puerta.

-¡Vámonos! ¡Qué no nos vea!

Intentamos camuflarnos con la gente, pero fue en balde.

-¡Charlie! ¡Ven, nena!

-No soy tu "nena", Alejandro -le recordé, desganada.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡En el fondo te encanta que te llame así! -dijo mientras posaba su repulsiva mano sobre mi cadera. Me hice a un lado de inmediato y agarré a María y a Roberto para llevármelos de allí.

Por suerte, no estábamos en la misma clase, y la llegada del profesor de Matemáticas me refortaleció mucho. Pero luego tocaba Naturales, y yo sin estudiar. Estaba muerta, a tres metros bajo tierra.

La hora pasó rápida, como si alguien quisiera que mi suspenso fuese de una vez por todas, pero nuestra profesora entró únicamente con el libro en la mano y su bolso colgado. Todos nos preguntábamos dónde estarían los examenes, y la profesora se dignó a hablar.

- Chicos, lo siento, la fotocopiadora se ha estropeado y no he podido hacer copias del examen... -aplaudiamos, silbábamos e incluso saltábamos ante aquella motivadora noticia- ¡pero!, no penséis que no vais a hacer nada en esta hora. Sacad los libros.

-Pero, profe, nos dijeron que cuando había un exámen, que no trajésemos el libro de dicha materia -habló Cristian, nuestro delegado de clase.

-En ese caso, haced lo que os de la gana, no tengo trabajo que poneros.

Las conversaciones hacían sus apariciones en el ambiente. La profesora se sentó en la mesa y se puso a corregir los exámenes de otros cursos. Y yo, que me sentaba en medio de Rober y María, por las filas de detrás, hablaba con ellos hasta que me llegó un WhatsApp. Saqué el móvil, ¿quién me mandaría un whatsapp cuando estoy en el insti? ¡Oh! ¡Ya se quién es!, pensé. Ya me había advertido que en las clases más aburidas, con la ventaja de estar en la última fila, charlaba con sus amigos por whatsapp.

-Cameron -susurré, noté que me estaba ruborizando, y para dar el canto, en mi piel se veía mucho. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

-¿Has dicho algo? -preguntó Roberto, se había dado cuenta de que estaba algo roja.

-No, nada -le dije, no quería que se enterasen de lo que me pasaba, era muy pronto para afirmar algo. Talvez me estuviese confundiendo y sólo podíamos ser amigos, o no, quién sabe.

Miré el mensaje. Era el primer mensaje que me mandaba.

_"Perdona por no haberte mandado ésto antes, _

_pero se me había roto el móvil y no he podido._

_¿Te apetece quedar el miércoles para salir por la tarde?_

_Espero que este mensaje no te pille en mal momento._

_Chau.^^ "_

Sin darme cuenta, tenía los ojos de María fijos en el mensaje que acababa de leer. Me miró y me lanzó una pícara mirada.

-¡Ey! ¡No pienses nada raro! -le dije, había algo de mosqueo en mis palabras.

-¿Qué pasa? -nos preguntó Roberto, que andaba despistado, como siempre.

-Ésta ha quedado con Cameron para salir el miércoles -le soltó María. A veces me entran ganas de coserle la boca.

-Ya que estamos, le enseño el mensaje -dije con ironía.

-¡Vale! -en un visto y no visto, el movil había desaparecido de mis manos. Y Roberto me lo devolvió tras leer el mensaje de Cameron.

-Tengo que responderle.

"_No te preocupes, _

_yo tampoco he podido usar mucho el móvil estos días._

_¿A qué hora quedamos entonces?_

_¿y dónde?_

_Tranquilo, estábamos vagueando, literalmente._

_^^ "_

_Mensaje enviado, _decía cuando le di a "enter". Y ponía que lo había visto. En efecto, me estaba respondiendo en aquel instante.

_"¿A las cinco te parece bien?_

_Me paso a buscarte, dime donde te recojo._

_¿Estábais vagueando?, pues como nosotros, nuestro profe no ha venido_

_¿qué os ha pasado a vosotros?"_

_..._

_"Sí, a las cinco en la calle Cardenal Belluga, el nº 25, 3ºB_

_Qué suerte tenéis, nosotros teníamos un exámen_

_pero la fotocopiadora no va, y no hemos traido los libros_

_pura suerte"_

Estuvimos toda la hora mensaje para aquí, mensaje para allá. Tuvimos que despedirnos cuando llegó el cambio de hora para ambos y la clase se sumió en el silencio con la entrada de un nuevo profesor, un enigmático nuevo profesor de literatura.


	5. Chapter 5

Tenía la imagen de un hombre alto y robusto en la cabeza, recordaba la serena sensación de su mirada que nos recorría a todos. Aquella morena piel y aquellos entrenados brazos me habían perdido. Su sonrisa era hermosa, y permitía ver los deslumbrantes dientes blancos que guardaba en su boca.

Aquella extraña sensación se me quitó cuando me acordé de Cameron y nuestra conversación. Recordé entusiasmadamente la primera conversación que tuve con él, me cayó bien desde que le vi en el skatepark. No tenía cara de chico problemático. Su pelo tintado de negro, bajo la luz de la luna, brillaba vagamente. Y su tierna mirada me hipnotizó, aquellos ojos azules eran preciosamente preciosos. Recordaba la ropa que llevaba aquel día; una camiseta marrón de la marca Adidas, unos pantalones negros y unas Vans, si mal no recuerdo, rojas. Adornó su cuello con un pañuelo negro y blanco, su muñeca izquierda con una muñequera de pequeños pinchos y su muñeca derecha, con una muñequera negra con una calavera de metal. Recuerdo que en cada oreja tenía un dilatador de tamaño mediano.

Su radiante sonrisa fue lo mejor, y la volvería a ver el miércoles.

Salimos del instituto, cada uno se marchaba a su casa, y el coche de Álvaro estaba aparcado en doble fila. Estaba caminando hacia allí cuando alguien me agarró del brazo, frenándome.

-¿Por qué me has hecho eso antes? -interrogó, cabreado parecía por su tono de voz.

No me apetecía en absoluto discutir con Alejandro, quería irme a casa lo antes posible. Me solté de su agarre y crucé la carretera. Dejé la mochila en los asientos traseros con tal mala leche que Álvaro se sobresaltó. Cuando me senté en el asiento del copiloto me miró con intriga. Desvié la mirada a las puertas del colegio.

No se si debería llamarlo "colegio" o "instituto". La educación en mi centro comienza en preescolar. Continúa con primaria y secundaria, y finaliza con bachiller. Y yo, que voy a segundo de ESO, no se si llamarlo "colegio" o "instituto".

El caso es que en el trayecto de vuelta a casa no hablamos ninguno. Pero no hubo silencio, sonaba la canción "One", de Metallica.

Al llegar a casa símplemente me metí en mi habitación. A los diez minutos, más o menos, entró mi hermano, avisándome de que iba a hacer la comida. "No tengo hambre" fue mi respuesta. Era la primera vez que por mi boca salía esa frase. Mi hermano quedó perplejo. Me respondió con un lento y pensativo "de acuerdo".

Media hora más tarde volvió a entrar mi hermano, justo cuando estaba tocando el piano. Me avisó de que tenía que irse una hora a la universidad, y que me había dejado la comida preparada por si tenía hambre.

Nada más oir que la puerta de casa se cerraba, salí de mi habitación y fui al salón, intenté ver Insidious, mas fue en vano. No soportaba tal tétrico ambiente, para colmo, las luces estaban apagadas y las persianas bajadas.

Entré a la cocina a beber algo, pues tenía la garganta seca. En entrar vi sobre la mesa de la cocina que, como había dicho Álvaro, tenía la comida allí. Intenté comer, pero no pude. Últimamente estoy que no me llevo bien con la comida, y hacía un tiempo me habían llamado gorda. Me recorté la comida diaria, y cada vez tenía menos apetito.


	6. Chapter 6

Álvaro llegó exactamente una hora después, le dije que había comido. Lógicamente le mentí, había tirado la comida. En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Cuando lo cogió y me dijo quien era se me heló la sangre. Mis padres regresarían el mes que viene, y se quedarían aproximadamente una semana.

Todo se me vino abajo. Mis padres nos freirían a preguntas del tipo: "¿cómo vais con los estudios?", o "¿sois responsables con vuestras cosas?".

En cualquier caso, tras colgar el teléfono Álvaro me dijo que teníamos cita en el médico en media hora. ¡Ostras! Se me había olvidado. Fui corriendo a mi cuarto, buscando el calendario que no encontré hasta encender la luz.

- ¡Hala! -dije impactada por el desorden que había en mi habitación. Tenía la cama sin hacer, ropa tirada por doquier, los libros de texto encima de la cama, el escritorio desordenado y la persiana bajada.

- Welcome to the jungle, it gets worse here everyday - cantaba Álvaro, entrando a mi habitación.

- Podrías haberme dicho que mi cuarto estaba así de mal - le dije, mandándole una abúlica mirada.

- Para qué, si de todas formas no ibas a ordenarlo.

- Bueno... -no me apetecía discutir. Detrás de la puerta había un calendario, en el que había marcado que hoy tenía que ir a la cita médica. Tenían que sacarme sangre. ¡Joder, macho! ¡Con lo que odio las agujas!

En quince minutos logré que mi cuarto obtuviese un aspecto más... "Ordenado". Tras eso nos montamos en el coche y en cuarto de hora llegamos al centro médico.

Tuvimos que esperar quince minutos hasta que llegó nuestro turno. Dentro de la consulta médica me hicieron quitarme la camiseta, porque era de manga larga y no me la podía remangar. Estaba super nerviosa, la aguja estaba a escasos centímetros de mi piel. Mi hermano me tapó los ojos a la vez que me juntaba a él, acariciándome el brazo que tenía libre. La aguja entraba lentamente, y, entre el frío metal y el traspaso de piel que me habían hecho, lograron que estuviese a punto de llorar. Por el dolor y la fobia a las agujas.

Montados de nuevo en el coche, dejé que la lágrimas me recorriesen las mejillas. Mi hermano me dió un beso, intentando calmarme.

- Ya te han sacado sangre, ya no tienes que ver más agujas. Tranquila.

Llegué a casa calmada, mas no sin los ojos hinchados, húmedos y rojos.

En un momento de calma, que parecía el paraíso, sonó la melodía de mi móvil, sacándome de aquel bendito viaje hasta el Mundo de Fantasía. La llamada que apareció era de Alejandro. Ni le descolgué el teléfono. Directamente rechacé su llamada y proseguí leyendo, sin embargo al instante volvió a sonar y no tuve más remedio que responder.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada -le dije neurótica.

-A mí no me hables así, perra - con aquella palabra se me abrieron lo ojos como platos, y continuó hablando-, quiero verte a las cuatro en mi casa.

No, en su casa no. Jamás. Ni por el anillo único. No. Definitivamente no.

-En tu casa no, en el parque de al lado del instituto.

-Como quieras.

Colgó sin despedirse y me inundó la duda de para qué quería verme. Tal vez quería que lo dejásemos. Y ante aquella posibilidad sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Aunque claro, podía ser que no.

Intenté concentrarme en la lectura hasta que recordé que había quedado a las cinco con Cameron. Y eran las tres.

Me quedaba una hora para arreglarme. Con la velocidad de una tortuga me incorporé en la cama, dejando el libro a un lado y levantándome con pesadez.

Caminé hasta el baño y me arreglé el peinado y únicamente me pinté la raya. No me apetecía en lo más mínimo maquillarme.

El tiempo pasó rápido y me marché. Avisé a Álvaro que me iba a ir andando y que no se preocupase, que había quedado con Ana y Sandra.

Llegué antes de lo esperado y allí me esperaba un rubio repeinado y con más laca encima que en todos los botes que hubieran.

-Bueno, ¿qué querías? - le espeté con malas pulgas.

-Eh, relájate, gatita -dijo rodeándome por la cintura. Me zafé de su agarre de inmediato, dando un paso atrás. En mi cara había una expresión de desagrado, a lo que él rió burlonamente.

-¿Qué coño quieres ahora? - le grité.

Dejó escapar una risa con aires de superioridad: -Sólo quiero... que seas mía.

Me agarró con fuerza de la cintura. Hacía esfuerzos por zafarme de su agarre, pero no podía. A cada segundo su fuerza aumentaba y empezaba a doler. Intentaba besarme con pasión, pero retiraba los labios. Por desgracia, no había nadie por allí. Así que aunque pidiese ayuda no la conseguiría. Al final logré deshacerme de él, pero en un acto reflejo me agarró del brazo. Me pegó un puñetazo en el brazo y luego me dio otro en el estómago. Empezaba a llorar del dolor y de estar en aquella situación. Aunque gritase que parase, él seguía y me insultaba sin cesar.

Hasta que alguien apareció. Se acercó y nos separó. Le pegó un puñetazo en la cara y lo tumbó en el suelo.

-Ahg... ¡Tú! -dijo él, sorprendido y enfurecido.

-¿Cameron? - dije asombrada. Era él, mi héroe. El chico del que estaba enamorada.

De repente, cámeron se arrodilló a un lado suyo. Alejandro sangraba por el labio y estaba tumbado en el suelo.

-Si vuelves a tocarla, te acordarás de mí.

Cameron se levantó, mirando por última vez a Alejandro, quien en su cara tenía una expresión de miedo y de rabia. Luego se dirigió a mí, con una mirada preocupada y relajada.

-¿Te duele mucho? - me preguntó, desviando su mirada desde mi abdómen hasta mi brazo. De la nada habían surgido dos manchas moradas en mi cuerpo, y, sinceramente, me empezaba a doler.

-Un poco.

Cameron se quedó callado unos instantes y, después, habló de nuevo.

-Ven conmigo - me dijo.

Con todo lo que había pasado, estaba asustada y temblaba. Seguía con el terror del momento en el cuerpo. Y, al parecer, Cameron se percató de ello. Pasó su mano por detrás mía, rodeando mi espalda y posando su cálida y suave mano sobre mi brazo, agarrándolo con suavidad. Acercó mi cuerpo contra el suyo y no me quejé, de hecho, me gustó la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía y aquel dulce aroma natural. Caminamos unas calles más abajo y llegamos al portal de un edificio. Sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta. Me dejó pasar la primera y más tarde dejó que la puerta se cerrase por sí sola. Nos subimos al ascensor y marcó la tercera planta. Suponía que iríamos a su casa. Pero ¿así, de repente? Estaba nerviosa. Conocer a la familia de otra persona era para mí un gran problema por lo de la primera impresión y todo eso. Pero no ocurrió así. Abrió la puerta de su piso y estaba vacío. No había nadie. Me hizo pasar y cerró con llave. En el salón, me hizo sentarme y fue a buscar el botiquín al sanitario.

-¿Y tus padres? - pregunté, para que el ambiente no estuviera tan tenso.

-En casa - me respondió sentándose y abriendo el botiquín.

-¿Cómo? - le pregunté extrañada.

-Aquí vivo yo solo, me independicé hace un año, y he de admitir que me va muy bien - explicó-, aunque la cocina no se me dé bien.

Ambos reímos ante aquello. Cameron era un chico muy simpático y cercano. Aquel día, recuerdo que llevaba una camiseta de A Day To Remember y unos vaqueros ceñidos. En su cabeza había una gorra negra con detalles verdes, tenía unas dilatas en las orejas y un piercing en el labio. Era completamente atrayente.

-A ver - dijo remangándome.

Se quedó callado durante un instante, y su expresión cambió de serena a furiosa.

- Hijo de puta... - exclamó sin desviar la mirada de mi brazo. Acto seguido, dirigió su mano a mi camiseta. Me miró y afirmé con la cabeza. Levantó la camisa sin dejar ver mi sujetador y su cara enfureció más aún -, ¿cómo puedes estar con ese capullo?

-No estoy con él - repliqué -. Es él el que vive en una mentira. Y ya me harta. Es todos los días lo mismo.

Cameron me miró con comprensividad y acercó su mano a mi mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad.

-No te merece, y es una lástima que una mujer tan preciosa e inteligente como tú llore por alguien tan rastrero como él - dijo.

De un momento a otro, pudimos sentir la respiración del otro cerca. Clavábamos la mirada en los ojos de color que teníamos en frente y de repente nuestros labios se aproximaron con lentitud, fundiéndose en un dulce beso. Un beso que siempre recuerdo y que me saca una sonrisa. Es más, no podía creérmelo, pensaba que había sido un sueño y que tarde o temprano me despertaría de aquella maravilla. Pero no, fue de verdad.

Cuando nos separamos me ruboricé. Mis mejillas ardían con debilidad y dirigí la mirada al suelo, sonriente.

-Sé que no nos conocemos de mucho, pero yo sí creo en el amor a primera vista.

Hizo una corta pausa y añadió: - ¿Quieres ser mi musa?

Estaba eufórica por dentro, por fuera no podía hacer más que sonreír.

-Seré tu musa, y tu el cantante de mis sueños.

Nos fundimos en un cálido y tierno abrazo. Sinceramente, me daba igual lo que pudiera pasar a partir de aquel momento, pues tenía a mi guerrero protector y me sentía más segura que nunca. En los días siguientes todos mis amigos se habían enterado y Alejandro me había dejado en paz de una vez por todas. Cuando nos cruzábamos me miraba con una pizca de miedo y se marchaba con rapideza.

Un día, a la salida del instituto, no vi a mi hermano, sino que mis ojos pararon en un varón que esperaba paciente apoyado sobre el muro exterior. Corrí hasta él y me lancé a sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunté excitada.

-He hablado con tu hermano para poder venir a recogerte - respondió con una sonrisa que se contagió más tarde en mi rostro.

-Espera, ¿has hablado con Álvaro? - pregunté.

-Sí, y de hecho, nos hemos caído muy bien, tan bien que ya sabe sobre nuestra relación y no se va a convertir el el hermano sobreprotector que pocos quieren - rió él, contagiándome la risa.

Desde aquel día, pude ser feliz. Feliz de verdad. Tenía unos buenos amigos, tenía el mejor hermano del mundo, y, sobre todo, tenía a la persona que hacía mi felicidad a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas. No podía pedir más, porque ya lo tenía todo.


End file.
